


Dark Light

by PaperFox19



Series: Anodite Ben 10 [7]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anodite Ben Tennyson, Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ben is an anodite, who continued to fall further and further in his cousins shadow. Things change and the two follow different paths, Gwen might be the White Knight, but Ben has become the Dark King. Sometimes bad guys are the best good guys you can get.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Deefus Veeblepister, Cooper Daniels/Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Series: Anodite Ben 10 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175424
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	1. Missing Max

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dark Light

Ben is an anodite, who continued to fall further and further in his cousin's shadow. Things change and the two follow different paths, Gwen might be the White Knight, but Ben has become the Dark King. Sometimes bad guys are the best good guys you can get.

Chapter 1 Missing Max

Loud crashes could be heard outside, a female tetramand was tearing through giant stone beasts. Inside, Ben Tennyson was drinking at a bar, he was dressed in a black hoodie with a green underside, on his wrist was a bracelet with a red charm on it. He was wearing dark slacks with a green wolf stitched into them, he had a belt with the charms of bezel on it. On his hip was a strange bag with Green and Blue button eyes and a zipper for a mouth.

“I’m calling the police!” the bartender shouted.

“Don’t bother, she kinda is the police.” he took a drink as the door was smashed through, the female Tetramand was holding one of his stone creatures by the throat. “Hello, Cousin...”

“Ben Tennyson, you are coming with me!” Ben didn’t even move, just swirled his drink making the ice clink in the half-empty glass. She dropped his stone creature and it shattered.

“I don’t think so,” he downed the rest of his drink. “Hey pops, another!” the bartender looked between the two, before running off screaming. “Fine, I’ll do it myself.” With a wave of his hand, a bottle of booze floated over to him and began to fill his glass.

“That’s enough Ben, we can do this the easy way,” she punched her hands. “Or the hard way.”

“Don’t you mean your way or the highway?” Ben went to take a drink only for the female tetramand to charge at him. She swung, only for Ben to fly out of his chair with the bottle and booze floating with him. “Is this any way to greet your cousin after so long Gwen?” he took a drink.

“This isn’t funny Ben.”

“I’m not laughing,” he went to pour another drink, and Gwen jumped at him. Ben continued to dodge her as she tried to bring him down. “I’m surprised the watch hasn’t timed out yet.”

“I adjusted the time counter on the Omnitrix, so I can stay in alien form longer.” She grabbed a table and tossed it at him.

Ben stopped it in the air and made it go back to its original place. “You always were a clever one, too clever for anyone else.”

“Ben, this is serious!” she clapped, sending shock waves at him, he was pushed back and all the glass in the place shattered.

He snapped his fingers and the whole place was put back in order. “I believe the last time we met, you wanted nothing to do with me. In your exact words, I never want to see you again!”

“Ben...I was angry, I said things I didn’t mean.”

“Oh you meant it, how did you find me anyway? Been keeping tabs on me?” he crossed his arms.

“Of course I have, I was worried about you.” she touched the Omnitrix and returned to human form.

“I thought I wasn’t your problem anymore.” He floated back down.

“Ben, I need your help!”

He smirked. “Sorry, I don’t do Hero Time anymore, remember. I wasn’t good enough.” he conjured green mana and blasted her away. “You got to be the white knight, I was just your clumsy cousin, in over his head, not as good as Gwen.”

Ben formed a blade out of mana. He fixed his rock creatures and had them hold Gwen down, making sure she couldn’t use her hands. “I’ll tell you what you told me, I don’t need you.”

“Ben...please...I need your help...” he pointed his mana blade at her.

“I don’t care, I’m done living in your shadow.”

“Voice Command: Big Chill!” the Omnitrix activated and Gwen transformed into an alien Ben hadn’t seen before. She phased through the ground and came up behind Ben, she froze his rock creatures and trapped him in ice up to his shoulders.

“So you got some new tricks.”

“Ben Tennyson, you are gonna listen to me!”

“I think not,” his mana flared and the ice broke. “I don’t see you for years, and yet you come to me asking for a favor. I’m a very busy guy.”

“Busy, you’re in a bar drinking.” Ben shrugged.

“Was on a break, and you interrupted.” Gwen rubbed her temples. “Anyway, great seeing you Cuz, let’s do it again in another decade.” his voice was laced with sarcasm, he went towards the door.

“Ben, it’s grandpa...” he stopped. “He’s missing!”

“He’s probably just on another plumber mission.”

“He’s not answering my calls.”

“Well join the club, he gave up on me a long time ago.”

“The plumbers can’t reach him either.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, he’s probably undercover.”

“Max Tennyson isn’t on any plumber assignment.” A plumber agent entered the bar. “Your time is up Miss Tennyson, Ben Tennyson, by the order of the plumbers you are under arrest.”

Ben started laughing. “So you joined up with the plumbers?”

“Ben this is serious, the plumbers had agreed to expunge your criminal record if you agreed to help us find Grandpa.”

“I was against seeking your help Ben Tennyson, wanted for Theft, Arson, Weapons Dealing, Forgery, Destruction of Property, Seduction of Plumber, Public Nudity...”

“Good times,” Ben chuckled.

“Among other various other crimes varying from planet to planet. You are considered an S-Class criminal, and I’m bringing you in.” Ben continued to laugh.

“Sorry sorry, it’s just funny.”

“What’s so funny?”

Ben’s eyes glowed. “The fact you think you can take me!” The plumber fired on Ben, only to have his shots blocked by mana. Ben pointed at him and fired a bolt of mana from his pointer finger, it hit his gun and destroyed it.

“Cool it, Ben, I’m seriously worried about Grandpa.”

“Not my problem.” he clapped his hands together. Boom! The whole bar filled with green smoke. When the smoke cleared Ben was gone.

“So that was your big hope in finding Max, ridiculous!” the plumber snapped. “He might be your cousin but he’s just a lowly criminal now.”

Gwen frowned. “He wasn’t always.”

-x-

At the Rustbucket, a cloaked figure approached. With a wave of their hand, the door unlocked and they entered. A ball of light was formed and lit up the room. The place was full of memories of better times, soured over the years. “I thought you said this wasn’t your problem?” The figure tensed.

“Seriously did you put a tracker on me?” Ben lowered his hood. “I’ll find Grandpa without you and the plumber stooge.”

“He is a bit of a tool, but Ben we could use help.”

“You have your contacts and I have mine. I’ll find him first.”

“I don’t care who finds him first as long as he’s safe and sound.” Clatter. The two looked towards the noise coming from the bathroom.

“So he’s missing huh?” Bang Bang! The door to the bathroom became dented before something broke out of it. “What the hell is that?!”

The creature let out a scream before charging at them. It spat some strange goo at them, Ben blocked it with his mana. Gwen turned into an alien called Swampfire, and quickly tied the creature up with vines. “Tell us where our Grandpa is, talk!”

“Gwen cool it, it's human!”

“What?!” Ben approached the mystery creature and put his hands on it.

“Something is corrupting its mana, but it is human.” Ben focused, the keystone and the charm of resurrection glowed, and Ben was able to free the human from the parasite. The creature screamed and tried to grab Ben, but Ben blocked it with mana. It tried to escape only to get stepped on by the plumber from before.

“What is a Xenocite doing on this planet?” The creature was a race of parasite manufactured by the Highbreed.

“This must be the case Grandpa is working on,” Gwen said.

“I’m going.”

“I thought you didn’t do hero time anymore?” Gwen crossed her arms.

“I don’t, but these things are invading the planet. I’m gonna stop them before they interfere with my business.”

“Ignorant child, you can’t take on the Highbreed alone.”

“I’m not gonna be alone, I am calling on a team to help me.” Ben flew off, Gwen and Magister Labrid following him.

“I don’t like this Miss Tennyson.”

“Noted Magister,” she said.

-x-

Ben’s first pickup was Kevin Ethan Levin. “Tennyson!” Kevin said when Ben dropped in.

“Levin, good to see you.” the two stood face to face, before smiling. They high fived each other before Kevin pulled him in and ruffled his hair.

“Good to see you, man I thought you were dead after that one job.”

“Had to ditch my body, sucks I had a lot of mileage in that one.”

“Don’t I know it, need help breaking in this new one?” he wiggled his brows.

“Ugh, are you two flirting.” Ben ignored her.

“Later, I need your help with a job.”

“Out of the question, Kevin Levin is an A-class criminal, humanoid subspecies osmosian. His rap sheet is as long if not longer than Ben Tennyson's.”

“You helping the plumbers now?” Kevin gestured towards Gwen and Labrid.

“No, I’m not, my grandpa is missing, but I found someone who was overtaken by a xenocite.”

“Ohh damn, that means the Highbreed are here?”

“How do you know about the Highbreed?” Gwen asked.

“You learn a lot in alien prisons and the null void. The Highbreed are seriously nasty dudes, they view all other alien species are inferior and use the xenocites to make them their slaves. They invade other worlds as a way of cleansing them.”

“Kevin, will you help me?” Kevin looked from Gwen to Ben.

“For you anything,” he kissed the back of his hand.

“Ben, don’t tell me you actually are with this creepazoid.”

“Okay, I won’t tell you.” he instead showed her, by kissing Kevin right on the lips. Gwen’s jaw dropped.

“Did you know about this?” She asked the Magister.

“I was aware the two had worked together on several illegal jobs.” Gwen facepalmed.

“Let’s go get Cooper.” Kevin got his ride and the two were off, Gwen following once more.

“Cooper Daniels, wanted for Hacking, Illegal Weapons Manufacturing, Creating Advanced Tech on a Class 2 Planet, Theft, and other various crimes. He’s a B class criminal.”

Ben disabled Cooper’s security with his magic. “Cooper, it’s Ben, I have a job for you!”

“Ben!” A tall chiseled blonde came out of his panic room and hugged Ben. “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Good to see you, Cooper.”

“Hey man, have a growth spurt?” Kevin and Cooper bumped fists. The blonde used to be so scrawny but now he’s bulked up.

“Been working out, I guess.” he chuckled.

“You are looking, good Cooper.” The blonde blushed. “I need your help...”

“Yes!” the blonde said.

“You don’t even know what’s happening.” Gwen pointed out.

“Don’t need to, Ben needs my help that’s all I need to know. I’m in!” He grabbed some tech and it was back in the car, to pick up their next member.

“Right, let’s go get Deefus.”

“Who the hell is Deefus?!” Gwen gasped.

“Deefus Veeblepister, he’s wanted for grifting, impersonating members of royal families, theft, improper use of shapeshifting, and several counts of prostitution.”

“He’s a friend,” Ben said.

They came to a theater and Deefus was on stage, and his acting wasn’t...great….

“This guy is a grifter, he can’t act.”

“This isn’t his stage.” Ben found him after the show.

“Ben Tennyson!” Deefus gushed.

“I have a job for you Deefus.” Gwen noticed that Deefus’ human form looked like a taller more muscular Ben, though the face was a chiseled actor sort of face.

“Is it...that...kind of job.” He looked down at Ben’s crotch.

“No, the other kind, I have a Highbreed problem.”

“Highbreed!” Deefus gasped, shifting into his lenopan form. “No way, not a chance, those guys are way out of my league.”

“Deefus, I need your help, I promise you’ll be fine. If you do this I can also promise you a whole lot of money.”

“Just one job?” Ben nodded.

“And you can walk away.”

“Fine, I’m in!” he took human form again.

“Alright then, let’s go break the law.” Labrid didn’t like this if he had his way he’d arrest them all, but Ben was a troubling enemy. There was a reason why he was S-Class, he was known as the Dark King in the underworld.

To be continued...Forever Knights, Argit, and DNAliens


	2. Forever Knights, Argit, DNAliens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read and review

Chapter 2 Forever Knights, Argit, and DNAliens

Even if it was for one job, Ben liked to make sure he had his bases covered. It was why his jobs were often pulled off so well. If the Highbreed were planning to invade Earth, Ben wanted an insurance plan.

“A Forever Knight’s castle, you know they hate all aliens right? Remember they tried to kill you and me when we were little?” Gwen hissed.

“Are you gonna be like this the whole trip? It feels like we are back in the Rustbucket again.”

“I got an ejector seat, say the word and she’s gone.” Kevin pointed out.

“I’m right here you know, I can hear everything you're saying!”

“Yeah and I don’t care.”

“The only reason the plumbers aren’t arresting you is because of me, you should show some form of gratitude.” she crossed her arms but was surprised as the crew of criminals laughed.

“Hate to break it to you Gwen, but the plumbers aren’t arresting us because of Ben. They fully intend to try and betray us as soon as the mission is over.”

“That’s not...look I talked it over with Labrid if you assist the plumbers with this situation they’ll let you walk and if we find Grandpa Max and stop the Highbreed you guys may walk away with a clean record.” Deefus waved her off.

“Hate to break it to ya, but we don’t trust the plumbers and they don’t trust us. They can be even nastier than the “bad guys” they claim to fight.” Deefus said. “They won’t be catching us. We trust Ben, not you.”

“He’s always got a plan, even if he has to use himself as bait,” Cooper said.

“Ben...Ben Tennyson always has a plan?” Gwen didn’t believe it.

“Oh yeah he does, I remember after this one job we were celebrating and the plumbers tracked us down.”

Flashback Kevin’s Pov

The loot was split and we were celebrating a job well done. Our clothes were scattered across the hotel suite. I was on top this time, and we’d been making out and rubbing our dicks together. Ben was looking sexy, as always, and he was ready for me.

Our frot had gotten my dick all nice and slick with pre-cum. I lined up and pushed in, and fuck me he was so tight and perfect. We were both moaning as things got hotter between us. Just as I sank balls deep inside Ben’s ass, the doors were blown open and some plumbers charged in and pointed guns at us. “Shit!”

“Don’t move!”

Ben wrapped his legs around me. “Don’t stop,” I thought he was kidding, but the look in his eye told me otherwise. “Fuck me!” he wrapped his arms around my neck. “Hurry Kev, or it’s your ass that’s gonna be pounded!”

I looked at the plumbers with guns, and then felt Ben’s ass squeeze my dick and I made my decision. I began to move, fucking Ben’s ass with gusto. I’m sure the plumbers were shocked.

“Stop this at once and put your hands in the air you are under arrest!” We paid them no mind and kept fucking, Ben’s moans were so sexy, and I’ll admit it was kinda hot. The bed was creaking as I picked up the pace. “Last warning, stop now or we’ll open fire.”

Ben earned a better response clawing at my back, leaving red marks but his nails didn’t break the skin. He pulled me down in for a searing kiss. The men were stunned at the wanton sex before them, the captain was seething. “Fire!” he shouted.

Benji broke the kiss to whisper a single word, and a barrier surrounded us and stopped their attack. “I fucking love you!” I could tell I was smiling.

“Hmm, Plan H,” he ran his hands over my abs to my pecs, he toyed with my nips. “Now where were we?”

End pov/Flashback

“We had sex for two hours while the plumbers could do nothing but watch and try to get through his barrier.”

“And they never did,” Ben smiled and the two fist-bumped. “Transported us and the loot off-world, leaving the plumbers with their thumbs up their ass and sporting some hard-ons.”

Gwen couldn’t believe what she just heard. Ben was very different, but she was sure she didn’t want to know her cousin’s sex life. For Cooper and Deefus they just chuckled like this was completely natural. “You two don’t find that odd?”

“Nah, Ben is a switcher, he tops, bottoms, whatever he wants, he’s basically the king of the pleasure district. Even a professional like me can barely hold a candle to his skill.”

“Don’t be modest Deefus. You can give your partners whatever or whoever they want.” Ben said.

“Yeah, but you’re the only one that wants me for me,” he said with a blush.

Gwen couldn’t believe this, she looked at Cooper. “Ben is amazing that way.”

“So Ben has been with each of you?”

“Yes!” they said in unison, but Cooper’s yes was softer and he was blushing.

“We are here,” Ben said, putting an end to any more questions Gwen had about his love life.

“How are we sneaking in?” Gwen asked starring at the castle.

“Sneak in?” Ben smirked. Kevin put the car in park and Ben got out and walked towards the front door.

Boom!

“Ben!” Gwen rushed out of the car. Knights came charging out and Ben began taking them out, blasting them with mana, deflecting their laser gunfire, using the charm of Telekinesis to toss them around. The guys watched the show.

“He’s in top form,” Kevin said and the other boys nodded.

“Is this what you do now, steal, fight, and sleep with random guys?” Gwen asked as Ben wrecked the Forever Knights. She turned into Chromastone and taking energy shots and firing them back.

“Pretty much yes,” He conjured some stone creatures and sicked them on the knights. The stone creatures were fierce smashing weapons and tossing knights around. When his creatures tossed a knight into the air it was like someone shouting pull, and Ben zapped them with some lightning. “I had a lot of fun in my old body. I can’t wait to break in this one.”

“You...” She was cut off by a roar. The knights had their own pet, a mechanical dragon of all things. It tried to roast them with fire but with Ben’s charm, he deflected the flames and roasted the robot. His creatures jumped on the dragon and ripped it apart.

“Ben Tennyson!” The leader of this faction made himself known. “A vile witch such as yourself has no place here.”

“Yeah yeah, listen Forever Loser, this isn’t a social call.”

“The Forever Knights are against all you alien filth, but you Ben Tennyson are not only alien trash, but a sinful witch as well.” Ben rolled his eyes.

“Listen there are a very dangerous alien species invading Earth, they are infiltrating and taking over people with xenocites.”

“All you alien filth is dangerous!”

“Look, we may hate each other, but these guys are worse than bad, they’ve destroyed worlds. As a knight aren’t you honor-bound to defend it.”

“Very well, we will take this news under advisement. Now leave this castle at once! We have business you are interrupting.”

“Business? What business?” Ben said with a smirk. After some interrogating, he had a plan.

-x-

Argit was arranging the deal with the Forever Knights, brokering it to be exact. They needed alien tech Laser Lancers, class 5 tech. Labrid was furious as Earth was a class 2 tech world.

Ben, however, had put his own plan into action. Argit was a weasel, figuratively and literally. His species was like all the rodents on earth rolled into one. A rat, a weasel, a possum, with a porcupine-like defense mechanism. He was a player in the underground, a class B criminal wanted for illegal gambling, counterfeiting, racketeering, weapons trading, drug dealing, trafficking, loan sharking, and an assortment of other crimes.

He couldn’t trust Argit which is why he wasn’t called in for the team. He was a traitorous rat, he often worked for one side, only to betray them to get a better deal. He borrowed from big names, stole from them too, he never had a plan but serving his own self-interest.

So it was no surprise when it was revealed he was in bed with DNAliens. He knew he was providing them with money and funds to expand their hold on but he didn’t care, he wanted the score, and the Knights had no idea who they were dealing with. Ben had a suspicion after he learned Argit was involved.

The Forever Knights rolled up and three got out, the DNAliens showed up wearing ID Masks, so they appeared human. Ben could see through it since he could see mana.

Argit tested out the Laser Lancer and blew up an armored car. “This is just setting one, you should see the power when it's really cranked up.”

“We’ll take it.” the knights handed over a briefcase. When the DNAliens checked it they found it empty.

“What is this?!”

“This is a trap.” One of the knights melted and turned into a lenopan. Deefus sludged the DNAliens knocking their masks off and revealing their form.

“What the hell?” Argit gasped.

“Sorry about this Argit.” Kevin raised the helmet revealing he was behind the armor.

“Kevin!” Argit gasped. He got hit hard and Kevin snatched the laser lance. Things turned into a firefight. The third knight was Cooper, and he went for the stash of weapons.

There were more DNAliens in the truck and they came out with blasters and spitting slime. Argit screamed and ducked for cover. “You are ruining my deal!” he screamed in terror.

Kevin fended off the aliens with blasters, while Deefus fended off the ones slinging goo. “Guess you didn’t know, never get into a sludge war with a lenopan!” he was pushing them back.

“Anytime Cooper?” Kevin was laying on some heavy fire.

“Almost!” A DNAlien got the jump on Cooper, knocking him to the ground and covering him with goo.

“Cooper!” Kevin gasped. His weapon was shot out of his hands. “Damn!”

The DNAliens made terrifying gurgling noises as the ones with guns approached the fake knights, while the others retrieved the weapons and put them back in their truck.

Before they had a chance to attack, Ben came flying in. “Reject!” Ben had been building up a spell and unleashed it, all the DNAliens with guns were returned to human form, the parasites trapped in green cubes. The ones in the truck did not get healed and drove off. “You guys okay?”

“I’m good!” Deefus said, returning to humanoid form.

“I’m fine!” Cooper said, Ben, removed the goo with his mana and helped Cooper up.

“Nice job Benji!” Kevin said.

“Nice job?!” Labrid stomped over. “Not only did you not capture any viable DNAlien but you allowed a group to escape with Class 5 technology!” he was seething mad. “The lot of you are useless, reckless, no good, loose canon, untrustworthy...”

“Magister stop!” Gwen snapped.

“Let him talk Gwen, this is gonna be good,” Ben said and looked to Cooper. “You finish the job?”

“What job?” Labrid growled.

“We were the distraction aquarium head.” Kevin pointed out.

“I was able to neutralize all of the laser lancers and managed to convert half of them into tracking devices. I would have converted all of them but I ran out of time.” he pulled out a device a tracker of some sort.

“You see, that’s why I called in these guys if it were you, you’d have charged in guns blazing and the DNAliens would have escaped with active weapons, but now they are carrying trackers which we will use to locate their base.” he crossed his arms. “We know how to get a job done.”

“Benny!” Argit came out of his hiding spot.

“Hello, Argit.” He glared at the quilled alien. “You have some explaining to do.”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward


End file.
